


Pretty

by MaddieWrites



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy New Year!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Newt and Tina celebrate the start of a new year and the start of a new friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jacklyn. I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think.

“I don't know why it's such a big deal that we eat pork tomorrow.” Newt frowned.  
“It's a tradition, Newt. We just do it. It's supposed to bring good luck.” Tina smiled.  
“Well, I could use luck after this crazy year. We all could, but I don't think eating pork tomorrow will bring it.”  
“It's just what we do. Humor me, but help me prepare this pig first.”

 

“Why do we have to sing Auld Lang Syne?” Newt pouted.  
“Because we do.”  
“Will this bring good luck too?”  
“No, we just do it.”  
“I don't want to sing.”   
“It'll be fun and it'll make me happy.”  
“I don't know how it goes.” He frowned.  
“I'll teach you.” Tina promised.

 

“So, the person you spend the first moments of the New Year with is the person you'll spend the whole rest of the year with?” Newt asked, confused.  
“Yes.”  
“How can one or two moments predict all that?”  
“It doesn't really predict that, Newt. It's just a myth. You spend the beginning of the New Year with your loved ones.”  
“Oh... Alright.”  
“Do you have family in England?”  
“No, not really.”  
“Queenie's all I've got. Luckily she found Jacob.”  
“They're a good match.” Newt agreed.  
“Well, we have more things to do.” Tina reminded him and headed back inside.

 

“Can you hand me that streamer?” Tina asked from a step stool.  
“I don’t see why we need all these decorations for just one day.” He handed the streamer to her.  
“You said that about Christmas too. It's fun and festive, so we just do it.”  
“You said that about Christmas too!”  
“It also applies to New Year's, Easter, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, and all the other holidays I've neglected.”  
“So, we have to decorate for all of the holidays?”  
“Not all of them, but we decorate for most of them. It's just fun and pretty.” Tina climbed down and headed out of the room.  
“Fun and pretty...” Newt smiled, not looking at the decorations, but at Tina.

 

“Look. It's pretty, see?” Tina said, plugging in the lights. She smiled when the decorations took Newt's breath away.  
“It's beautiful.” He sighed.  
“Just wait until the Fourth of July.”  
“What happens then?”  
“Fireworks. It's very pretty.”  
“Like you.” Newt mumbled absentmindedly, still in awe from the lights.  
“Thank you.” Tina blushed.

 

“This is fun.” Newt admitted.  
“See? I told you it would be!” Tina laughed.  
“The stars are so pretty...”  
“And it's nearly midnight!”  
“FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” They shouted together.  
“It's been a good year.” Newt smiled.  
“And the next one will be even better.” Tina promised.  
He couldn't disagree. After all, the pork, songs, and lights aside, he had such wonderful new friends to spend it with.


End file.
